Drunk Tarsus
by MirrorFlower and DarkWind
Summary: Kaly, Ryo and Aki plan an evil April Fools Joke on Jim and the surviving Tarsus 9. Crack, evil and I think I lost my mind writing this but who cares.
1. Kodos Returns

**T'Slash: **Help wanted, I have lost my mind. Its big and filled with slash and sap, If you've seen it, please return it to me

I personally think I have just lost my marbles for even thinking of this idea. Oh wait that's right this was Terry's doing! He gave me the idea and I thought it would be fun so here this is a kinda sequel to Return to Tarsus yet not…Maravilla and Penny will be here with some of the others…but yeah I have lost it but this is my April Fools story so has to be done.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned star trek I would go have my brain scanned…and try and find my marbles and bananas.

Oh and me and Terry killed this song as of last night…and this isn't a oneshot I will be updating it all day today till midnight my time! If all goes well! Oh and lots of OCs don't like them then don't read

**Drunk Tarsus AKA I have Lost my Mind**

_Chapter 1: Kodos Returns_

"Are you sure we should do this," Aki, the only one with a conscious still, asked looking around the dark storage room the three were hiding out in, plotting their prank.

"Hell yes! I have been planning this all year! So have you. Maravilla is back and save, Hope is good, Penny is onboard with us and so are the other Tarsus survivors it has to be now! There is no other time," Kaly said, grinning evilly as she gently rubbed her wedding ring.

"Some days I just don't see how he married you," their friend Ryo said, shaking his head as he played around with the hologram. "So, Aki, are you in or out? Kaly and I will still do it either way."

"Hell, you know I am in. I never turn down a good prank," Aki said, putting his hand in the middle. Kaly grinned slapping her own down with Ryo putting his on top. "This year is going to be epic."

"Jim! Do you know why Kallista, Ryo and Aki told us all to be here," Maravilla asked, hiding a big yawn behind her hand as she looked over the darkened rec room. Yuki, Tom, Aminia and all the others standing near the middle.

"No idea, they said it was something important," Jim said, shrugging his shoulders.

"It had better be," a cranky Penny said, glaring around the room, looking for the three.

The lights turned on just at that instant and the floor beneath them changed. No longer the steel plating of the ship but dirt and soil…a forest sprung up around the nine, snow falling, the innocent white trying to cover up the red soaked ground.

"No," someone whispered. Everyone paled as the looked around the place. The place that they all had escaped to. Escaped so long ago. How? How could they be back here?

"Hello, James, Maravilla," came the sickening voice of Kodos as he walked out of the trees, looking just as he did all those years ago.

"Kodos," they whispered, backing away only to trip over their now long cloths. They all looked at each other shocked that they were young again. The same age they had been when they saw Kodos for the first time. Maravilla ran forward, picking up Penny in her arms once again.

"I am so happy that you remember me," Kodos said as he walked forward, a shiny object in his hand. Jim stepped forward, ready to take the phaser blast when Kodos' pulled it up, revealing it to be a simple microphone.

_When the food is all gone_

_And Death's just the price_

_They fear my by name you see,_

_For my precious colony_

_To the children I'm a killer_

_To my daughter I'm an angel_

_But call me governor_

_It's all just as right_

Kodos started out, taking a step forward as bodies fell all around them. Faceless bodies dead just because he could kill them. Just because he needed the food for the strong ones. For the ones he chose to save.

_I'm the poison in your soup_

_I'm the rock in your shoe_

_I'm the spike beneath your bed_

_I'm a bruise on every head_

_I'm the slime on which you slip_

_I'm a stab in every hit_

_I'm the phaser in your side_

_Makes you wiggle and writhe_

They gasped as suddenly phasers appeared at their sides, Kodos walking calmly up to them, striking a few over the head every so often. Making them learn their place in this world. On this colony.

_And it's so easy when you're evil_

_This is the life I lead_

_The Devil runs away from me_

_I do it all because I'm governor_

_And I do it all for you_

_Your bodies all the pay I'll ever need_

He grinned lecherously over at Jim and Maravilla, walking up to them, his free hand traveling down their bodies, feeling it as he did that first time. He leaned down, putting his face right in their own, letting them see his desires clear as day before he moved away from them, taking a terrified Penny with him.

_While there's children to make sad_

_While there's depression to be had_

_While there's hope left to pick_

_While there's primes left to push off the cliff_

_I'll be there, I'll be waiting 'round the corner_

_It's a game. I'm glad I'm in it_

'_Cause there's one beamed down every minute_

Yuki watched horrified as she saw James and T'Pock being followed stealthily from behind. She wanted to yell at them to run. To get away from this place but the phaser on her back and the slimy hand over her mouth forbid her from doing any of those things. She watched, tears running freely down her face as the two where forcefully pushed off the cliff, hearing the snapping of their bones as they landed.

_And it's so easy when you're evil_

_This is the life I lead_

_The Devil runs away from me_

_I do it all because I'm governor_

_And I do it all for you_

_Your bodies all the pay I'll ever need_

"You won't get my body. Not this time Kodos," Jim said bravely, standing tall in the face of this man from his nightmares. Kodos just smirked at him, nodding his head as the guard pushed the phaser harder into his head, ordering Jim to strip.

_I pledge my allegiance, to only myself_

_And I promise on my heaven bound soul_

_To do as I please, Governor Kodos_

_Will go down in history forever_

_Not only tortures children, but does it happily._

Kodos leaned back against the tree, watching as Jim fought back against the guard but was quickly subdued as another guard came over, forcefully removing his cloths.

_I'm the fear that keeps you awake_

_I'm the shadows on the wall_

_I'm the monsters they become_

_I'm the nightmare in your skull_

_I'm a dagger in your back_

_An extra fuck upon the bed_

_I'm the quivering of your heart_

_A stabbing pain, a sudden start._

Kodos grinned as Jim was pulled towards a large bed, chained down on top of it, just as he had been years ago. Still Kodos continued to sing; drawing closer and closer to Jim when a bloodcurdling scream echoed though the night and another faceless human fell dead onto the snow.

_And it's so easy when you're evil_

_This is the life I lead_

_The Devil runs away from me_

_I do it all because I'm governor_

_And I do it all for you_

_Your bodies all the pay I'll ever need_

_And I do it all for you_

_Your bodies all the pay I'll ever need_

_And I do it all for you_

_Your bodies all the pay I'll ever need_

Kodos nodded at the guards and the bed disappearing, Jim once again dressed in his cloths. Kodos stroked Penny's head, blood pouring from where his hand touched her. Maravilla gasped in shock, rushing over to her daughter's side only to be pulled back as he lay the child on the ground, watching as she took her into her arms.

_It's so lonely kidnapping children_

_What I'd do to see them in bed_

_For the rest of time_

_And I whip them when they are bad_

_I'm smiling big and wide!_

_Their bodies are all I will ever need_

Kodos finished, laying the microphone down as he sat on his chair, just watching as the nine formed a circle, trying to stay away from him. Trying to figure out what happened.

"You don't think we are being to evil do you?" Aki asked, watching from the one way mirror.

"Nah, I could do worse," Kaly said, sitting back to file her nails.

"Just wait till they see the next part," Ryo said, smirking as he pressed a button. The room hurled into darkness once again.

**T'Slash:** Well…it was evil but still a load of fun! I got 6 more chapters planned for this that I will hopefully be writing all day…once I get some sleep. I feel like i am about to pass out right now! Well if you made it this far please review!


	2. The Children

**T'Slash: **Papers for classes now rule my life. I have one I am supposed to have done on Friday…yeah safe to say I didn't do it so now I have to write it all tomorrow and pray that I actually do it and finish it up! I didn't get to finish this story up on April fools…Ophan says that was my April fools joked…but whatever. I hope you all forgive me and lets see if I can finish it by next weekend.

**Disclaimer: **DO NOT OWN!

I killed this song by myself I believe…so that was fun lol. I hope you all enjoy it as well!

**Drunk Tarsus**

_Chapter 2: The Children_

"What the hell is going on?" Jim no JT yelled as the lights suddenly switched back on. They were still the children they had been…but this time they were locked in the cell. The cell that they all knew far too well.

"I have no idea, Jim," Tom said, looking towards Kevin, Yuki, Eric, and Cyrus, each of them shrugging their shoulders.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Aminia asked, looking over towards their chains.

"Sing," Maravilla said softly as she rocked Penny. Everyone turned to look at her confused. "What? It's the only thing that will keep Penny quiet…we all know that."

"Then singing it is," Yuki said just as the music started up.

_Looking out an old cell window,_

_Up above the ships in the stars are rushing by,_

_We sit here alone and we wonder why,_

_Cold nights and everyone's dying._

_I can feel the heat but is soothing heading down,_

_I search for the beat on this dirty planet._

Their voices sang out as a ship just flew by in the stars, ignoring the small planet. All of them were looking out of the cell window, watching as the snow continued to fall, bodies pilling up in the square that was just above them, just waiting to be burned. All for the sake of one man, one twisted man and his idea of what was worth it or not.

_On Tarsus the young ones are surviving,_

_On Tarsus the young ones are growing,_

The girls alone sang, each one's voice blending into the others, creating a beautiful melody that wrapped around the fussing Penny, calming her down slightly.

_We're the kids of Tarsus,_

_We're the kids of Tarsus,_

_Everybody lived for the hopeful future._

_ We did,_ Jim realized, looking into the familiar starving eyes of his first charges. The only reason that they had survived this planet was so that they could live. So that they could meet the future that they so hoped for. So that they could escape from this small planet and make something of themselves.

_Dead Crops,_

_The bodies are pilling higher._

_Look Kodos, you won't kill anymore, not on your watch,_

_I'm not letting you win, no not a chance._

_Filthy bastard you gave me scars,_

_Filthy bastard you said "it wasn't your fault."_

_We know life is cruel,_

_Life is never kind._

They watched horrified as even more bodies were pilled on top while the fields just turned darker as all the planets died due to the fungus. Kodos appeared in the square, overseeing the body recovery. He glanced over at the children, smiling at them. They glared at him, raising their voices so that he could hear what they had to say, what they needed to say. Life is cruel and never kind the one lesson that the planet had taught them.

_**Dead kids don't make a new story,**_

_**Dead kids don't grab any glory,**_

Kodos sang back, smiling as he threw the body of Sara on top of the pile, followed by Aminia's brother, watching as their faced broke, tears welling up in their eyes as they remembered all the children they had lost. All the children that would never have been known to survive this hell.

_We're the kids of Tarsus,_

_We're the kids of tarsus_

_Everybody lived for the hopeful future._

They sang as they huddled together, keeping their eyes on their fallen friends. They had to live for the future that they had hoped for. The one that they would now never be able to see with their own eyes.

_Come closer siblings that's better,_

_Gotta get a brand new experience feeling right._

_Oh, don't try to stop Penny, hold me tight,_

_Outside a new day is beginning._

_Outside the snow is falling, everywhere._

_I want to leave here people._

_Earth to New Vulcan,_

_There's a new life for us, I am telling you._

They remembered their lives, the way that they were never able to stop Penny from saving them, from helping them. There was a new beginning outside these four walls of their cell. Snow might be falling but they were safe…they had a new life. Maravilla with her soon to be husband and baby and Jim with Spock. They had a life…or they would have one. They just had to keep fighting they couldn't give up now!

_We're the kids of Tarsus_

_We're the kids of Tarsus,_

_Everybody lived for the hopeful future._

_We're the kids of Tarsus_

_We're the kids of Tarsus,_

_Everybody lived for the hopeful future._

The eight sang louder, making sure to let them know that they had a future. That they would fight for that future. Penny gurgled along, unable to sing at the moment.

Whoever was doing this to them…who was making them remember all the hell they had been thought this was a message to them. They had lived threw it once, they had survived the hell that Tarsus brought them and they were still here. Scared and rough around the edges but still alive and well. They would take this on, this hell they were thrust into and they would survive. After all they had already lived for the hopeful future.

As that last thought ran threw their heads the lights around them went off once again. Leaving them alone in the dark. Leaving them to wonder what was next.

**T'Slash:** Well that was fun I can't believe I didn't write it sooner. Well I got all the rest of the songs to kill so I don't know when I can update later but please do review and let me know what you thought!


End file.
